User talk:Zamra 'Vorum/Archive 1
Archive 1 [UPLOADING DATA FILES...UPLOAD COMPLETE...BEGINNING TRANSMISSION. Greetings , I am Timely Twilight, A.I of the assualt carrier Nightly Moonlight. Please leave your message for Zamra 'Vorum and he will reply as soon as he receives your message. While you wait for a reply, you have permission to view Zamra's other pages. END TRANSMISSION] Archive 2 ---- Who knows? Perhaps Delna would be interested?--Baracuss 00:12, 16 September 2008 (UTC) I'm in my evil enraged form --Baw Wee 00:17, 16 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Indeed There isn't anything wrong with that is there?--Baracuss 00:19, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Indeed,I have.Just kidding,im not that self centered.Can you tell Scarab-Grunt he can help me with Galactic Corp?His talkpage is confusing my brain.-Zeno Panthakree 00:11, 18 September 2008 (UTC) You Never know... --Baracuss 00:32, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Delna Greetings commander, I am Delna Atairious. My brother said that you wanted to talk to me?--Baracuss 02:10, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Free to Edit Zamra, you are now free to edit Chaos (legend). Please do not erase any already writen fonts. Or if you would like to make your own legend, the Sangheili Legends article is also free edit to anyone.--Baracuss 20:11, 17 September 2008 (UTC) You are free to help me with my articles if you like.They could give you new ideas.-Zeno Panthakree 23:38, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Excelent That is good to hear about Zamra, but Delna was to be trained by Maydor and I. If you wish to take responsibility for her training then by all means, but ask Maydor first.--Baracuss 21:06, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Nice Article! Are you going to add it to the Sangheili Legends?--Baracuss 21:21, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Yes,I do.Also,the article Kardage is quite good.-Zeno Panthakree 18:02, 20 September 2008 (UTC) COOOOOL But, according to Baw Wee and I's RPing, even Legends can become very, VERY real!--Baracuss 21:54, 19 September 2008 (UTC) As I said If you wish to train Delna, I am fine with it. It's Maydor that you have to talk to.--Baracuss 01:52, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Seen it It is still hell-arious... but I've watched it so many times! Check these out! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ubhmh1Xax5Q http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TByzq6O51-M http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7tOkI5SKPgA First two aren't songs but they are funny as hell!--Baracuss 02:09, 20 September 2008 (UTC) New Race Zalcrans on their home planet of Zalcronia--Baracuss 03:49, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Grunt Suicide X6!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPSJ8PdLEqk&feature=related--Baracuss 15:50, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Perfect! Those images would be excelent!--Baracuss 20:53, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Hell Yeah! --Baracuss 02:38, 21 September 2008 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHA I watched your video.THATS HILARIOUS!!! I dont even care that I have seen it before.Its nie to know somebody else has the same sense of humor as you.-Zeno Panthakree 16:25, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Yes,he is totally funny.I only get to hear him on YouTube though.One day I hope I can travel to America and go to one of his tours.-Zeno Panthakree 16:37, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Fire and Flames I always wondered who made that song! That one rules!--Baracuss 19:29, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Role Playing... We can't role play!--Baracuss 21:13, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Creepy guy He's wearing the blue blocker glasses, you never see his eyes! Thanks for the candy! LOL Baw Wee 23:03, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ya Check this out. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mac37K_P0l8 Baw Wee 23:26, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Seen that one too Her's one http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1n-R8BuKE2s&feature=related Baw Wee 23:50, 21 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee That's Maydor... (You hear some speaking in the background) Oh and Maydor just said that if anything happens to Delna... he would take it out on your hide...--Baracuss 01:56, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks Zamra. Do you think you could help me out on the picture? Baw Wee 00:57, 23 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Thanks again! Thanks, that was going to be my second choice for an image. When I read about the Kardage it kinda sounds like the Locust from Gears of War, because they lived underground and all that. Did you like any of the species I made up on Hyrayah? Baw Wee 01:25, 23 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee GoW I played GoW with my friend, it was pretty fun but I don't think I'll get. So how are things with you and Delna? Baw Wee 01:35, 23 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee GamerTag I think I saw your gamertag before. Oh wait no, i saw your username on halopedia, sorry for the confusion. And i know how to send messages now.Uasp Erbomee Death Ya I was killed by the Peace Keeper, so I was sent to Chaos. Baw Wee 23:18, 23 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ask Baracuss He'll give the story short n' sweet. But I can't, I don't know why. Baw Wee 23:33, 23 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Arriving Where are you arriving from, Commander?--Baracuss 21:12, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Faring Well? How goes it's protection?--Baracuss 22:39, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Indeed She's ready. Just remember... you may teach her all that you know, but you will never be able to teach her all that I''' know. When you teach her all that you can, she will continue her training with me and Maydor.--Baracuss 01:06, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Wait... Zamra. (You turn towards me) be careful... Delna grew up under the "care" of Brutes. There's no telling what she might have learned from them.--Baracuss 01:34, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Very Well Baracuss: I give you luck! (Maydor walks up behind me and gives you a look. It wasn't the same look I had given you, one with luck and good fortune. Maydor's look was like saying: Take care of her... or I'll "Take Care of you". It sent shivers down your spine and you had to look away. When your ship took off, you watched as Sangheili, once again, vannishes from sight. You lead Delna to the training room to begin) Delna: It's just a shame Baw Wee died... I was just getting to know him...--Baracuss 01:45, 25 September 2008 (UTC) And to you as well Zamra! So... are we going to continue our RPing? Or do you have things to do?--Baracuss 23:01, 25 September 2008 (UTC) See 2 comments above this one --Baracuss 00:02, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Meh... I'd rather continue the new one we've started. About you training Delna, and all of us rescuing Baw Wee from the Hellish Planet of Chaos!--Baracuss 00:08, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Plasma Assault Rifle First Used: '''Separatists *Battle For Doisac 'Loyalists' *First Battle of Kara Xa --Baracuss 15:43, 27 September 2008 (UTC) New Articles Halo Scripts: Halo 1 and Halo Scripts: Halo 2. Enjoy!--Baracuss 02:04, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Kardage Check out the Image I put for them!--Baracuss 02:57, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Re: Kardage Then... why don't you just use that pic...--Baracuss 22:42, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Role Playing? --Baracuss 01:09, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Yup Nice job on making some money. Also yes the upgrade is tomorrow. I can't wait for it! Also have you heard of "Keep It Clean"? Baw Wee 01:14, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee RE:Keep It Clean The awesome thing about it is that it's a campaign expansion! But no one knows what it is about. (Except Bungie.) Baw Wee 01:21, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Ok I think I have high speed, not sure. Baw Wee 01:30, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Alright Zalcran Hybrid--Baracuss 01:31, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Changing subject Alright then. When's your birthday? Mine's November 2. Baw Wee 01:39, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Really? When I wrote it I was thinking about the Predalien from AVP2... that's an awesome movie!--Baracuss 01:42, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Oh! Well then, Happy birthday! 3 months ago. (I'm going to ask when Baracuss' birthday is.) Baw Wee 01:49, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee True Baw Wee is also meeting one of these Hybrids on Chaos right now.--Baracuss 01:50, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Whoo! lol sweet 16. I'm going to be 14 this year. Baw Wee 01:54, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Nah... The Zalcrans are abit picky when it comes to "Hybrid Mates". They don't like fat life-forms (Great... now he'll kill us both!)--Baracuss 01:58, 29 September 2008 (UTC) K then All that pain for $40? Baw Wee 02:03, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Me too! Ya when I went to the mall a few weeks ago I saw a Master Chief costume. I don't know what I'll be for Halloween. Baw Wee 23:33, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Alright You go ahead and do that. Better hope it fits you. Baw Wee 23:57, 29 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Lost planet It looks like the machine gun from Lost Planet. Baw Wee 00:09, 30 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee The movie? They made Doom a movie? Wow I'm dumb. Baw Wee 00:15, 30 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee What!? Two years! Now I feel really stupid. Two more things, 1. Do you have a youtube account? 2. I haven't heard from Baracuss in awhile, I wonder what he's doing. Baw Wee 00:23, 30 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Cool I'd like to see those vids. And ya Baracuss is probably off doing Forerunner knows what. Baw Wee 00:36, 30 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee COOOOOOL Did you see my Plasma Assault rifle, and the First Battle of Kara Xa?--Baracuss 00:40, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Me neither Blarg chicka blarg blarg! Baw Wee 00:45, 30 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee BFG It's familiar... but I don't remember if it's from a movie or video game.--Baracuss 00:50, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Doom Oh yeah! That's a good show too!--Baracuss 00:54, 30 September 2008 (UTC) That's right! High five! Baw Wee 00:56, 30 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee We'd better! Ya, I wanna keep my head! When I get back to the world of the living. Baw Wee 01:05, 30 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Yup Ya I did. I like pie, do you like pie? Baw Wee 01:12, 30 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee My version I got the regular version of the game for Christmas. I like apple pie. Baw Wee 01:19, 30 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Yeah yeah show! Show, movie, same dif. P.S Are we going to do some role-playing?--Baracuss 01:22, 30 September 2008 (UTC) How's That? --Baracuss 00:27, 1 October 2008 (UTC)